103015-Leaders and Lead-through
galvinizedGlobalization GG began pestering angryGardener AG at 21:03 -- GG: Everything's starting to come together Mike! AG: What? AG: How? GG: The game, our opponents and goals, everything we need to chart a path to V I C T O R Y! AG: Hey, dude GG: Apologies for letting our correspondence slip, it's been an eventful few days! AG: We probably should work with the trolls AG: Oh, and another thing GG: Oh I know. And I'm glad you're aware of them, that makes for F A R less to explain! GG: What is it? AG: You know Jack? AG: Kill him on sight GG: If only it were that easy my friend. AG: I know he's already in the game AG: What do you mean? GG: Then you should know he's far too powerful a foe to be eliminated at T H I S early stage of our venture. GG: In time he'll get his, you can be sure of that. But we need to amass more for that day to come. AG: Okay GG: Resources, and power from the game and W H A T E V E R else we can gather to T I P T H E S C A L E S AG: Then, as the leader of the humans, I command you to avoid Jack GG: H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GG: Oh, Mike, B U D D Y! GG: What are you playing at, making such a declaration? GG: Not the command mind you but, leadership? AG: Lorrea made me the leader of the Human Team AG: And I think it's good to have a leader AG: Or do you want to be the leader? GG: Perhaps! GG: But honestly, it seems premature to make A N Y declarations of this sort. I hardly think Ms. Fenrix is in a position to, helpful as she is. AG: Then who do YOU think should be the leader? GG: I should. AG: Why should you? GG: I W I L L be, in all likelihood, but simply declaring as such won't earn me much faith and ability to command. GG: I'm the B E S T at it and with me at the helm our chances of success are highest. I mean. GG: I'm good at it. G R E A T, even! Enough so to know power takes time to establish. AG: I know I'm a shitty leader, but go damn that ego GG: Please, Mike. It's only ego if I can't back it up. GG: And if I can't back it up I won't be leading A N Y T H I N G. AG: I think Lila would be a great leader AG: She seems capable GG: What are you doing Mike? GG: YouB surprised me. I didn't think you had this kind of coop in you, just, D E C L A R I N G yourself leader and giving me an O R D E R! AG: I didn't declare myself leader GG: It was pretty I M P R E S S I V E all things considered! And now you've back down so quickly, so readily, to offer another? AG: Lorrea said I was leader GG: This is a D I S T R A C T I O N, Mike! We've got more pressing matters to attend to than who S H O U L D or S H O U L D N' T be leading us, that will come in D U E T I M E! GG: But if it makes you F E E L better you can consider me our S T R A T E G I C C O O R D I N A T O R and we can move on to more pertinent matters. AG: okay AG: I honestly just wanna get into the game GG: How is Earth doing? AG: Hold on AG: HOLY FUCK AG: THERE ARE THIRTEEN PILES OF DEAD BODIES ON MY FRONT LAWN AG: IT'S HELL DOWN HERE AG: MY GRANDPA JUST THREW A DEAD BODY ON MY COUCH GG: The situation is degrading rapidly... AG: HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK ARE THEY DOING TO THAT DOG? GG: Even so you may actually be safer on that side than ours. We're at the whims of 3 powerhouses over here... AG: I NEED TO GET INTO THE GAME AG: I DON'T CARE, I MIGHT BE EATEN BY A BUNCH OF PSYCHO RAIDERS GG: M I K E! Keep your wits about you! AG: Okay AG: Okay, it's just so hell-like down here GG: I understand. But you may be able to do something about it. GG: Even if only something small. AG: Okay AG: Yeah -- galvinizedGlobalization GG sent file SburbComplete.zip -- GG: You've obviously still got internet so upload this to the net and spread it around. I did my best to before the game started, albeit without full disclosure. -- angryGardener AG receiving file SburbComplete.zip -- GG: It was unfortunate but forthcomingness might incite panic ahead of time. At this point its presence can only improve the situation but that relies on what we D O with it. AG: Dude AG: I can't AG: Everyone has gone insane GG: Then what's the worst that happens if this fails to achieve anything of note? AG: If I let anyone else in, they would kill us GG: They won't be playing with us. W E will close our chain, and they will have to fend for their own sessions. AG: Hm AG: I guess you're right AG: But AG: I don't know GG: This is a light sent into the darkness. Something others might find hope, and salvation in. AG: The meteors are really close GG: Mike we W I L L not let you die. That's a promise. AG: But what if I CAN'T get in the game? AG: Or one of the cannibals get me? GG: However many ways I need to say it I will Mike, you are N O T G O I N G T O D I E! I won't L E T you! AG: I don't think you can really help AG: I think Jack might be able to help AG: But I don't his help GG: N O. AG: ? AG: What do you mean "no"? GG: Jack isn't our friend. He's killed two people and reversed one of the deaths purely for his own amusement. AG: I know GG: Then you should know he isn't someone to turn to absent other options. AG: That's why we should kill him GG: Soon. For now, we need to get Y O U into the game, and that Sburb file distributed. AG: I'll try my best GG: Let them know exactly what it is. A challenge that, if surmounted, might save your life and open you up to a world of others. AG: Okay GG: And we'll take care of things from our end. Me, Lila, Kyle, and all the rest. AG: Also AG: What are you AG: your title? AG: Just curious GG: The Page of Space. GG: I'll find out what that entails in its entirety soon enough but for now. You have your goals, and we have ours. AG: That sounds incredibly weak AG: Yeah GG: Heh. GG: We'll see. Even if it is I've never needed any power besides the ones I came into this game with. GG: Goodbye, Mike! And stay safe! AG: You too, Milo -- angryGardener AG ceased pestering galvinizedGlobalization GG at 22:06 -- Category:Milo Category:Mike